Detour
Profile As a space faring vessel, functionism seemed like a utopia for Detour. He worked hard at his given function, a pilot spaceraft that assisted larger space transports, and was duly rewarded. This simple lifestyle was radically changed by the Clampdown, which rendered him obsolete. Desperate to maintain his standard of living from before the Clampdown, Detour turned to a life of crime: his alternate solution. He started small, but now has established himself in Insecticon Trade. History Forged as hot spots were declining, Detour was one of many who had the fortune to be granted an altmode that allowed him the chance to travel, and otherwise fill a necessary role to maintain space travel. Although away from Cybertron for long intervals, he was never wont for anything, and had comforts and decent society to look forward to upon his return. He was complacent with being on the higher rungs of the middle caste and enjoyed his work, which was not too mundane or repetitive. He was often deployed by those who monitored for hazards that would erupt amidst established interstellar routes to provide a safe alternate route to travellers, but also would function to deliver emergency fuel to those in space, help tow moderate sized space crafts to the nearest station for repairs, as well as escort shipments of volatile or dangerous products to make sure other vessels kept a safe distance so as to avoid unnecessary accidents. He was even sometimes dispatched to participate in search and rescue endeavors that took place in hazardous space due to his high fuel efficiency and maneuverability. This kept his job interesting and rewarding. It also kept him away from current events and politics. Despite being a Cybertronian, and therefor long lived, there were few noteworthy events in his existence worth mention. There were interpersonal chapters in his life that had very little singular lasting impact on his life, but rather all contributed such miniscule amounts to developing his character as it would be unseemly and laborious to list them all here. As such we shall instead examine the pivotal moment in his life: the Clampdown. Although work for him had been declining as more and more embargos were set against Cybertron, the outright ban on interstellar travel toppled Detour's simple and very content way of existence. At first he consoled himself that they couldn't just toss him away after millennia of service. However, since he was determined obsolete he was facing a life of poverty and humiliation. Unable to give up his standard of living, he opted to do what he had done for others - find a way around the problem. Seeking out alternative options, Detour landed himself into the underworld of illegal commerce. He started out doing what he'd done for years - determine hazards (police checkpoints, presence of rival cartels) and offering alternate paths. However, the pay wasn't enough, and too often he was held accountable for things out of his control. Thus he continued seeking higher pay for lesser risk. Through some series of fortunate events, Detour found himself in Kaon in the business of trading Insecticons or Insecticon related products. While it started as somewhat more dangerous job as a guide for hunters and sharing information of potential locations for hives, eventually he landed himself as more of a middle-man between hunters and buyers, as well as learning how to manage hives himself. To keep ahead of his game, and avoid detection from Guildmasters, Detour pressed his way into an information network among the general underground populace, although his specialty was in Insecticon trade. Covering his tracks has also been a priority, and he'll often pay high premiums to those who can provide him with the right tools or methods to do so. Skills Providing alternate solutions, Pathfinding, Risk Assessment, Interstellar Navigation, Insecticon Handling, Profiteering Sheet WIP Logs